Weekend
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: SatoshiDiasukeKrad Daisuke tells Riku about Dark but doesn't love her so Dark ends up "gone": with his own body. When he tells his real crush his feelings Krad ends up with his own body too. Why? Because Satoshi isn't the only one in love with Daisuke! T


Thanks in advance to anyone who reads/reviews this… Love you.

"**Weekend**"

**Disclaimer:** DN Angel belongs to

**Summery:** Satoshi/Diasuke/Krad / Daisuke tells Riku about Dark but doesn't love her so Dark ends up "gone": with his own body. When he tells his real crush his feelings Krad ends up with his own body too. Why? Because Satoshi isn't the only one in love with Daisuke! Threesomes, slash, etc!

**Rating:** PG-ish. SLASH implied! Threesomes. Under-aged.

**A/N:** Pretty much, don't flame… first DN Angel fiction; hope its ok. Also I'm not too good with the honorific.

_XXX_

_Italics Daisuke POV_

_: Italics and Colons Satoshi mind speech :_

Colons only Krad mind speech

_XXX_

**Words:** 1827

**Weekend**

_Hello I'm Diasuke Niwa. When I have romantic feelings I turn into the Phantom Thief Dark. The only way to cure my curse is if my crush accepts Dark AND me. She is referred to as the "Sacred Maiden", implying a girl right? Wrong, it seems gender doesn't matter. I wish someone had told me sooner. _

_My curse was triggered when my first crush Harada Risa rejected me. Dark liked her older twin sister Harada Riku, and I soon felt the same. Of course there was someone else less female I really liked but I thought it had to be a girl. I told Riku the truth about me and Dark, and she took it really well. She even kissed me. That's where things went wrong: I never actually_ _loved her so Dark couldn't really go away but she did accept us both so Dark was gone. Sort of._

_There was a blinding flash of light and the next thing I remember is Dark slapping me across the face while Riku-san stared at the two of us. I was as shocked as she was. Dark explained and left to find Risa-san, and Riku-san wished me luck_.

The red head teen rang the doorbell and waited; the door opened a few seconds later revealing a surprised blue-haired teen.

"N-Niwa-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Sat-osh-i! I told you, call me Daisuke!" Satoshi Hiwatari nodded. "May I come in? I need to speak with you." Satoshi moved out of the way and let Daisuke inside.

: Satoshi-sama, why is our Crimson Angel here? Ask him:: the blond Krad asked Satoshi. The blue-eyed teen suffered from the same curse as Daisuke except his trigger had always been a certain redhead. Krad, the blond alter ego, had always been more violent than Dark, and cared less for his hosts. He also hated Daisuke more than any other Niwa, because Satoshi-kun loved the other teen.

"Why are you here Daisuke?" Satoshi sat on the sofa, and his friend sat beside him. He explained everything that happened during and after his conversation with Riku-san. "That's great for Dark, but I don't see what it has to do with me." Satoshi said bitterly and received a mental hug from an equally jealous Krad.

Daisuke swallowed nervously, "daisuki, Satoshi." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the blunette's before pulling back, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

_Hello I'm Daisuke Niwa again, and I have just confessed my love, again. Just like last time there was a flash of light, this time though I was the one slapping Satoshi conscious while Krad stared at his hands in shock. He couldn't get over the fact that he had his own body. _

_It's not like before: Satoshi and I truly did love each other and to be honest I never really minded Krad when he wasn't trying to kill Dark or me. The reason something went wrong this time was not because we didn't feel the same about each other, but rather Hiwatari-kun wasn't the only one in love with me. Seems the "Sacred Maiden" theory hadn't counted on a triad occurring._

"I'm going to find myself a room, don't be loud." Krad glared.

: _You're just jealous_:: thought Satoshi, hugging Daisuke.

: You would be too : It seemed the mental connection was still in place between them. Krad left and Satoshi leaned forward to steal another kiss.

"He likes you too you know." The bluenette pointed out when he pulled back, "Krad I mean."

"Sat-osh-i!" Daisuke whined pouting.

"I'm serious. At first he hated you because you were a Niwa, and then because I love you, and soon it was because Krad loves you, but has no chance with you. It made him angry." Satoshi smiled softly. "I do love you Daisuke."

"I love you too Satoshi." They met for another brief kiss before moving to Satoshi's room to consummate their relationship.

Krad had chosen the room next to his Tamers, so he would be near Daisuke assuming the teen spent the night. The room was actually right next door to the bluenette's, and unable to listen as the teens made love to each other, Krad spent half the night sat in the kitchen. At around 1am, Daisuke walked into the kitchen, got a glass of water, dropped glass in surprise when he noticed Krad slumped over the kitchen table and got another glass of water.

"Krad, uh… are you ok?" He tapped the blond on the shoulder, and bit his lip.

"M'fine," he muttered, raising his head to smile at the worried redhead. "What you doing?"

"I was thirsty. Can't sleep?" Krad shrugged and stood up. He moved to stand right in front of Daisuke, so the younger teen was backed against the table.

"Sorry, Daisuke-sama."

"What for Krad-kun?" Krad leant forward, his head lowered. "Is it Krad-kun? Or do you have a surname? Should it be Hikari-ku-?" He was cut off as the blond's lips met his and Daisuke moaned as he felt hands cup his arse and pull him flush against the body in front of him.

"For that Niwa-kun," he mumbled when he pulled back. Daisuke raised a finger to trace his lips eyes glazed he just nodded at Krad. "And you may call me Krad."

"Uh, um, call me D-Daisuke then." The red haired teen smiled brightly.

"So this is where you went to." Both boys turned to face the smirking bluenette in the doorway.

Daisuke muttered, "Got thirsty," and blushed, Krad took a step away from the redhead and nodded apologetically to Satoshi. Satoshi smiled and moved to stand beside Daisuke, he leant down to whisper in the redhead's ear, "about what I spoke of, I don't mind."

"I don't r-really mind e-either," the teen stuttered out loud.

Krad turned, as he was about to leave the kitchen, "mind what Diasuke-sama?" Daisuke walked towards the blond, standing on his tiptoes the redhead placed a kiss against Krads lips.

"That," Daisuke smiled. As Krad looked confused Satoshi explained that what they didn't mind was the idea of a triad. Daisuke nodded when Krad looked at him.

"Your room or mine?" Krad asked. Both teens traded looks before agreeing on Krads room.

_It's me, Daisuke Niwa again, and I'll leave the uh, sex part to your imaginations. But I will say I make a cute uke apparently. Also being stretched by two boys_ _hurts, but it is rather enjoyable when the pain lessens._

_So the three of s had, um, sex and that's what led to the next dilemma. We slept in rather late, and I didn't call home or leave a note, so when my mum found Dark in my bed and was told that I was actually a separate person now, she worried. When Dark told her I had last been seen going to Satoshi and Krads apartment, she completely freaked out. She, my dad, Dark and my grandfather came charging over and when no one answered the door, Emiko-san, my mum, burst into tears and Dark broke in. _

_Satoshi, Krad and I were, of course, still in bed… together and naked. _

Emiko screamed, and Satoshi's eyes fluttered open. He had really low blood pressure though and had to be careful not to get up too soon. Dark grinned and jumped onto the bed.

"Kraddikins! I didn't expect to see you here!" The purple haired teen smirked.

"This is my room." Krad practically growled, "and shut up, Daisuke-sama is still sleeping."

Kosuke, Daisuke's father, and Daiki, his grandfather, stood just inside the doorway and blinked, mouths hanging open in shock. Krad shoved Dark off of him and got out of the bed, unbothered by his nakedness. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on as Emiko ran across the room, crawled onto the bed and started shaking Daisuke.

"Wake up! Wake up! Please wake up!" She cried hysterically.

Satoshi turned his head to face her, and slowly sat up. "He isn't dead, Mrs Niwa." He grabbed some clothes off the floor and pulled them on under the covers before sliding out of the bed.

Daisuke moaned, and raised a hand to swot off whoever was shaking him, "'M late for school?" he mumbled without opening his eyes.

"N-No," Emiko sighed in relief.

"'M going sleep then," the teen mumbled again, ad rolled over his face buried in a pillow. Emiko looked shocked and Dark started laughing.

"The only way to get Dai out of bed is to tell him he's late for school, or if I take over his body."

"You be quiet Dark," Emiko scolded, "this isn't funny."

"S'wrong mum?" the sleepy teen asked. Then he turned over and practically jumped out of the bed in shock and horror. "MUM! Why are you here?" He pulled the blankets up to cover himself. Dark laughed, Krad glared at Emiko, Kosuke and Daiki shared smiles and Satoshi tried to look unbothered but had to hide his mouth behind his hand.

_I ended up having to explain everything step-by-step, luckily dad stopped mum's questions when it neared the sex part. Then she interrogated Satoshi and Krad, both of whom were blushing and terrified at the end of it. _

Once mum was certain it wasn't a plan to kill me and I spent last night out of my own free will she pulled all three of us into a hug. As she was leaving she suddenly had a brilliant idea. So while Satoshi, Krad and I spent Sunday together and Dark went to see Harada-san, mum spent the day enrolling my older cousin Dark who had come to live with us, and Satoshi's older half brother Krad Hikari who had finally tracked his younger sibling down, at our school.

_As they were older, they wouldn't be in any of Satoshi's or my classes but they would be together, unfortunately. And Monday morning ends my very strange, but good, weekend. _

"Niwa-kun! Is your cousin really the Phantom Thief?"

"Daisuke! Hiwatari-kun! Are they really related to you?"

"Did you head, The Dark is Daisuke Niwa's cousin!"

"I thought Hiwatari-kun was an only child."

Daisuke, Satoshi and Krad spent lunch together on the roof. Dark had decided to join them or risk getting mobbed by fans and having to deal with a jealous girlfriend.

"Couldn't Emiko think of another name for me," the purple haired teen whined.

"It's punishment," Daisuke decided, "for you letting me go see Satoshi, and for me going and sleeping with them both.

Krad snorted in agreement and flicked a piece of bread at Dark's head.

"And what did I do?" Satoshi asked.

Dark smirked, "you, Creepy Boy, had the never to touch Emiko's precious baby Daisuke." The redhead blushed the same colour as his hair, Krad laughed and this time it was the bluenette who threw food at the Phantom Thief.

_It's me again: last time I promise. I just want say one more thing: _

_Why me? Sigh!_

**The End**

Just pretend that Satoshi's apartment is a two-bedroom one at the least…

Hope you liked it… it was my first DN Angel one, I'm planning another where Krad explains how he and Dark were made from the Black Wings and cursed into the bodies of Tamers. KRAD/DAISUKE though.


End file.
